


Grid Girls

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Party, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “As you all will probably remember, we made a little deal with you at the start of the season. The winning driver in direct head to head drives would come to the Christmas party in their race suit, and the losing driver would have to come as their teammate’s grid girl. That means Valtteri, Kimi, Daniel, Esteban, Lance, Carlos, Pierre, Romain, Stoffel and Marcus, you’ll be the grid girls for the party."Or, what went down at the Christmas party





	Grid Girls

**Author's Note:**

> We might have had a little too much fun writing this XD

“As you all will probably remember, we made a little deal with you at the start of the season. The winning driver in direct head to head drives would come to the Christmas party in their race suit, and the losing driver would have to come as their teammate’s grid girl. That means Valtteri, Kimi, Daniel, Esteban, Lance, Carlos, Pierre, Romain, Stoffel and Marcus, you’ll be the grid girls for the party. We’ve got outfits for you based on your clothes sizes, take them home now and don’t forget to put them on to the party!!” 

There were collective groans of the newly appointed grid girls, their teammate laughing as they went to collect their outfits. Said outfit consisted of a dark, strapless top and a skirt in team colours. Most grid girls didn’t seem to excited about it, but no one really complained, they had all agreed to the deal at the beginning of the season and now that they’d lost, they would have to deal with the consequences. 

“And of course, we all expect you to look like proper grid girls, not just drivers in a skirt. We have a competition for best looking grid girl going on as well, so make sure you find help for your hair and makeup if you need it.” Chase continued, trying to make sure the drivers got the hint. No half assed efforts would be acceptable, they had to go all out. The drivers, being as competitive as they were, seemed to already be thinking of strategies so they would win.

\---

“Is this gonna hurt more than these tattoos did?” Dan asked, looking a little sceptical as the ink was marked onto his nose, showing the position the piercing would lie in. Max sat next to him, laughing as he felt Dan’s grip on his hand tighten.

”It’s a different kind of pain, I guess.” the piercer answered. “Sharp pinch at first, then rapidly numbing to a warm feeling in the area. Shouldn't be too bad, considering you've got all those tattoos mate.” 

Dan checked the position of the ink dot, satisfied on the location. He’d been unsure of getting the piercing for a while, but having the Christmas party coming up, he knew it would be better biting the bullet and getting it done beforehand. 

The piercer instructed him to lay down. Dan did as he was told, glancing up at Max as the piercer got the equipment ready.

“Are you sure about this, Dan?” Max asked as the Aussie looked a little frightened.

“Yeah, very sure.” Dan’s voice betrayed his nerves. Max took Dan’s hand again and squeezed his hand.

“You’ll be fine love. I'm here, focus on me alright.” 

The piercer instructed him to inhale, and Daniel immediately felt the nerves get to him. Anticipation was building up, he just wanted it to be over. 

The moment he exhaled, the needle was pressed through his skin. He felt his eyes water at the sharp pain and his grip tightened on Max’s hand. So much so, that he vaguely heard Max wince at the pain in his hand. A silver rod was quickly put in place through his nose, then bent over to form a ring, before adding the ball to secure the piercing.

“We just need to clear this area up and give you aftercare instructions, then you’re free to go.” The piercer handed Dan a mirror as he got the disinfectant. Dan looked at himself, the ring in his nose still looking a little foreign to him.

“What do you think?” he asked Max. Max grinned at him.

“It looks pretty hot. You’d agree though, wouldn't you!” Max said and bit his lip. Daniel had to resist rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, we all know what you mean by that” Dan smirked back, knowing full well what Max's motives were.

The piercer came back and carefully disinfected the area around the piercing while explaining in full detail how Dan should take care of his new piercing. 

Eventually Max helped Dan up, still staring at the little ring. Dan just smiled knowingly and Max rolled his eyes, pulling him in for a short kiss.

\---  
“Vic, can you do me a favour and come around to our apartment. I really need to do this makeup and I can’t do it alone. Heck, I don’t even own any makeup” Dan pleaded over the phone. He could hear Victoria chuckle over the phone but luckily for Dan, she seemed really excited to be doing his makeup and immediately started discussing with Daniel what he wanted to look like, and which products she should use on him.

“Oh, and Dan, it would probably be better if you, you know, shaved.” Vic told him. Dan stayed quiet for a moment. He hadn’t even considered having to do that to, but now that Vic had told him, he knew he had to. In order to look feminine enough to win, he would have to sacrifice his facial hair, a trademark of his, framing his signature smile. 

He hesitated for a moment, still uneasy with having to shave, but at this point, he’d do about anything to win. So he bought his shaking hand to the shaver handle, and gently pulled the blade along his chin. This was it. No going back. 

He grimaced once he saw the end result, he looked so much younger now. Gone was the image he used to see, instead replaced with the signs of a young insecure boy, which Daniel once was. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could almost feel the same unease and insecurity that haunted him in earlier life, when he hadn’t been ready to accept who he was, and who he loved. Eventually, although it hadn’t been easy, he had come to love and accept himself again, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

He glanced at the razor in his hand, and then down at his arms and legs. This was going to be a problem. Too much hair to shift using just a razor, and too much for him to leave it be. He picked up the phone again, calling Vic, who picked up after the first ring.

“So, eh… Vic, how would you get rid of… hair.” He could hear Victoria laugh.

“For the best result, try to wax. But that does hurt like a bitch.” she warned, knowing full well just how much waxing hurt.

“Vic, I’ve got a nose piercing, I think I’ll survive.” Dan scoffed, but Victoria didn’t seem too convinced. She knew how much worse than piercings waxing was.

“Yeah well, good luck with it anyways. Oh, I think Max took my waxing kit for you, should come in useful.” Dan searched the bathroom and eventually found the kit. Taking the box, he frowned a little. He sure hoped there would be instructions in there, because he had no clue how to do it.

Eventually turning the machine on, the wax heated to the correct temperature, turning to the right consistency. He decided to start with his legs, they were the easiest place for him to reach. He spread some of the wax on his leg, making sure the area wasn’t too large. He anxiously waited for it to dry. Taking the edge, he breathed deeply before tearing it away with a sharp tug. He swore loudly the moment the wax left his skin, pulling the hair with it.  
He repeated this procedure several times, more hair being removed each time, until his legs were smooth, and mostly hair free. But Dan wasn’t finished waxing yet, his arms still needed to become hairless and he groaned at the prospect of having to rip out even more hair.

He started with his armpits, which took several attempts to rip out completely. It hurt, as did his arms, and some of the spots were very difficult to reach, but eventually the hair was gone. 

The final place to wax was his chest, and this would prove to be a real challenge, all things considered. The hair would not easily budge, and it took a lot of hot wax to eventually clear all of it. Once all the hair was removed though, Daniel let out a shaky breath. He felt more naked than ever before, stripped down to virtually nothing. He quickly took a dressing gown from the hook near the door, before walking into the living room, chilling until Victoria arrived.

It wasn’t an hour later that Victoria knocked on the door of their apartment, carrying a rather large makeup bag. At first glance, she couldn’t really see anything different about Dan, besides the lack of facial hair, until she looked closer. Below the dressing gown he was wearing, there was definitely a more defined chest than what was usual on a man. She knew he’d be thorough, but not this thorough.

“... Are those real?” she asked, gesturing to his chest. Dan grinned, poking at his chest with a rather pleased expression.

“For now they are, yeah.” Dan answered her, grin only widening when he noticed Vic wasn’t quite catching on. “Let’s just say I did my research.”

Victoria just nodded and placed her makeup bag on the table.

“You really want to win tonight, don’t you?” She asked with an amused smile as Dan sat down. 

“Can’t let anyone else win though, can I?” he said with a shrug. Victoria just rolled her eyes and started unpacking the makeup, immediately trying to find the right shades for Dan’s skin tone.

Before starting with the actual makeup, Victoria took out some tweezers, causing Dan to frown.

“This might hurt a little, but there is no way those brows would look good with the makeup.” she said with a shrug. Dan pouted but told her to do it. It took quite some time and quite a lot of cussing from Dan, but eventually his brows were nicely shaped, and even more important, even. After filling them in with pencil, she smoothed them down and secured them with some eyebrow gel. Pleased with the result, she got out her eyeshadow palette.

Victoria started by applying a bright white tone onto the base of Dan’s eyelid, blending it out at the edge. She then added a silver eye shadow as a transition shade, and blended this out at the edges. Finally, she applied a dark black shade in the crease of Daniel’s eyelid, to create the full smokey eye effect. Dan stayed quiet through most of it, there wasn’t a mirror nearby and honestly, he was a little nervous to see what he would look like. 

Next, Victoria got out what looked to be a pen, and began marking on his eyelids. She ordered him to keep his eyes shut, which terrified Daniel a little. It felt slightly unnatural, and he had to try really hard to keep his eyes from watering, but in the end it didn’t last long. Whilst his eyes were still slightly shut, Victoria took the liberty of applying mascara, a generous coat to each set of lashes. 

Finally, once the mascara coat was dry, Victoria took out a small tube of glue and continued to search through the bag. Dan gave her a sceptical look.

“Are you going to glue my eyes shut now?” He even sounded a little frightened and Vic snorted.

“That’s for the fake eyelashes, genius.” Victoria answered, expecting him to calm down after that. The opposite turned out to be true. Dan’s eyes only widened even more as he leant further away from Victoria. 

“My eyelashes are just fine, thanks” Dan squeaked out. Vic tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

“You do know you can just take them off again right? It’s not permanent.” 

“... Yeah… I knew that.” Dan managed to stutter out, before Victoria took over again, applying the glue. Dan still couldn’t help but wince when the false lashes were placed over his lashes.

Having finally finished with the eyes, Victoria continued to work on the rest of Dan’s face. After applying foundation and concealer, Daniel’s skin looked even and smooth and Vic was a little impressed with her own makeup skills. With each product she added, Dan started to look more and more feminine. She painted Dan’s lips a dark, matte red before she paused for a moment. She was actually a little jealous at how well Dan was pulling it off. 

After that she could finally start with the real work, some serious contouring and highlighting to make the shape of Dan’s face more feminine. She was surprised how quiet Dan stayed through all of it, normally the guy didn’t seem to be able to shut his mouth for more than thirty seconds. It took a couple of tries and lots of blending, but finally Vic was happy with the result. 

Daniel’s cheekbones stood out and the overall shape of his face was almost unrecognisable. That, combined with the rest of the makeup, actually made Dan look like quite feminine. 

“So, what do you have to wear tonight?” Victoria asked him. Dan stood up and went to get the outfit that had been given to him. 

“Oh, Victoria...?” Dan said, blushing ever so slightly. Victoria narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah, what is it Dan?” she slowly asked, not really sure what she’d be asked to do now.

“Could you maybe help me get dressed? I don’t really have any experience with the skirt and you know… other things.” he gestured vaguely towards his chest.

“Yeah about those… How did you… get them.” Vic asked. They sure looked a little too real to be an illusion, but there was no way they were natural.

“It’s ehh… saline water… below the skin so it, you know, looks like… boobs.” Daniel explained a little awkwardly.

“You had liquid put in your chest to win this?” Victoria said, looking amused.

“It will be gone again in a day or two, so I really didn’t see any harm in doing it. Besides, I know a trained professional who did it for free.” 

“Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Anyways, I guess I'll have to strap this bra up and then zip the crop top up, well if you want to win anyway.” Victoria said. Dan nodded vigorously.

Victoria carefully took the black material and placed it around Daniel’s waist, securing it on the tightest hooks. She adjusted the material so it was supporting his chest and continued with the crop top, pulling the zip at the back up to the top. 

“You think you can handle the skirt on your own?” she asked him afterwards. Dan nodded and took the item from her. While he finished getting dressed, Victoria took the liberty of packing away the makeup, still being scattered over the table.

“You want me to help you with the wig as well?” Victoria asked, putting the last of the supplies away. Dan nodded and smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah… It would look a lot better if you do it.” 

The lace front wig already sat ready at the end of the table, draped on a foam stand. The shade was almost the same as Dan’s own hair, although the ends were dyed a slightly lighter colour. Dan had clearly decided to stay true to his own hair, because the wig was nicely curled as well. 

Victoria helped Dan put on a wig cap before carefully pulling the wig in place. Arranging the wig into a more comfortable position, Victoria used bobby pins to secure the positioning of the wig, making sure it would stay on at all times.

Stepping back to admire her handy work, she was surprised at how well it had turned out. Sure, if you looked closely, it was still very much Dan, but from a little further away, it looked very much like a woman. 

The timing was perfect, because just as they had finished, they heard the door open. Max froze in the doorway, slightly shocked at the sight before him. 

At first, he didn't actually realise who it was. He blinked a couple of times.

“...Dan?” he managed to say eventually. Dan gave him a proud grin.

“Hi babe.”

“My god, you look… wow.” Max looked almost star struck and Dan quickly moved over to give him a kiss. Max’s expression remained shock and in awe, his eyes falling to Dan’s chest, realising the exact lengths he’d gone to. It didn’t exactly surprise him Dan had gone all out, but this wasn’t something he had thought was physically possible.

“They’re not permanent, right?” Max asked, still not really looking at Dan’s face.

“No, but there will be here long enough for us to have some fun tonight.” Dan said with a wink. Max blushed a deep red, imagining all that could happen. He didn’t know for sure, but the thought of some of his sexual fantasies coming true had blood rushing to his cheeks, and to other areas. He realised his sister was still in the room as well and coughed awkwardly.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.” She muttered, before turning her back, knowing exactly what was about to happen. About 10 seconds later, she heard a sharp bang on the door, followed by a deep moan. Yep, exactly what she thought would happen.

\---

The party was in full swing by the time the 2 Red Bull drivers walked in, loud music pumping out the speakers and animated chatter coming from the guests. Max’s hand was warm against Dan’s back as he leads him through the crowd, goose bumps appearing on the naked skin. The heels he was wearing were uncomfortable, but he hadn’t actually fallen down yet, to his relief.

They mingled with the other guests and f1 personnel for a little while, before it was time for the real highlight of the night, the grid girls parade. The crowd was buzzing excitedly around a short catwalk in the middle of the room, on which they would be parading. 

The team principals and Senior management were sat in chairs around the catwalk, more reserved for drivers who were not doing solo walks as grid girls. The grid girls would walk in the reverse order of the constructor’s championship, with Sauber opening the show, and Mercedes closing it, meaning Daniel would be walking 8th. This slightly unsettled him, knowing he’d be waiting for a while backstage. He had seen some of the other drivers, and while some looked absolutely ridiculous, others looked absolutely amazing, serious competition for him. 

The music started up, and his grip on the board tightened, preparing to parade Max on the catwalk. He followed out Checo and Esteban, noting that the French driver looked pretty convincing as well in his pink skirt, but a little unsteady on his heels.

“Now, drivers, you may take your seats. Grid girls, you may head backstage again, ready for your solo walks.” Chase Carey said to everyone, before sitting back down. Max’s grip momentarily tightened on Dan’s waist before he followed the others to the seats. 

“Alright, so first up, from Sauber Ferrari, it’s Maja Ericsson.” The crowd cheered as Maja came out from backstage, a nervous expression adorning her face. She looked pretty, but wobbled badly on the first few steps. The long blonde hair flipped briefly in front of her eyes, which she flipped back with a bit of grace. She posed briefly at the end of the stage, grinning as the crowd cheered, before swaying her hips a little on the way back.

“Next up, from Mclaren Honda, Steffi Vandoorne!” When Steffi walked out, she looked apprehensive and a little uncomfortable. Still, she smiled when reaching the end of the catwalk, blowing a little kiss to Fernando. Her orange skirt bounced lightly when walking back, due to the sheer movement of her hips. 

“Now, from Haas Ferrari, Rosaline Grosjean!” The crowd let out a little laugh when she came out from backstage, not quite believing what they were witness to. Rosaline wasn’t convincing as a woman at all, although her enthusiasm partially made up for that. She tried her best to give the crowd entertainment, because she knew she stood no chance of winning.

“From Scuderia Toro Rosso, Patricia Gasly!” The announcers called, but nobody walked out at first. Slowly, she did, apprehensive about the catwalk, fear of judgement taking over. She didn’t look bad, not at all. Her hair was split into 2 braids, reaching just below her shoulders. She glanced up at the crowd as she walked down the catwalk. Smiling shyly, she posed, before trying to get off stage as quickly as possible, almost toppling over on her heels.

“Next up, Carla Sainz Jr, from Renault.” Carla confidently walked onto the stage, winking at the crowd as she swayed her hips. Once at the end of the catwalk, she flipped her short black hair over her shoulder, before walking back with a bit of sass. The crowd loved it and cheered loudly for her. Just before going off stage, Carla turned around one last time and winked at her teammate, making him blush a little. Others noticed this in the crowd, and cheered, making the blush only worse.

“And now, from Williams Martini Racing, Lydia Stroll.” At this, the Canadian walked out, looking completely at ease. Her knee length boots perfectly matched the silver of her skirt, and her shoulder length hair bounced nicely with each step. 

“Next up, Estelle Ocon from Force India.” Estelle smiled as she walked down the stage, more balanced on her heels than before. The pink of her skirt stood out nicely with the dark top and her dark hair, the fabric swaying as she twirled on the end of the runway. Daniel was praying she’d be slow on the way back, to delay his walk, but no such luck was granted.

“Next up, from Red Bull Racing TAG Heuer, it’s Danielle Ricciardo!” Daniel took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The bright lights blinded him for a moment, but when his eyes adjusted, he could see everyone looking, deadly silent. He kept his composure when walking down to the end of the runway, keeping his head held high, and hips swaying. Slowly but surely, more and more people started clapping and cheering, the noise becoming even louder than with any previous grid girl. Once at the end, he turned around, glancing back to the crowd over his shoulder. He let out a small smile, before turning back to face the audience, breaking out into the usual full grin, with 1 hand on his hip. He made sure his hips swayed as he walked back, keeping the crowd engaged. One last thing he did was pull the top down a little, exposing the top of the fake boobs. The crowd went wild behind him as he stepped off stage, still grinning widely.

“Next, from Scuderia Ferrari, Kasia Räikkönen!” the crowd cheered as Kasia walked out, looking as bored and unimpressed as ever. She wasn’t the prettiest tonight, but the makeup made her already intense gaze stand out even more, drawing all the attention to her eyes. Her face was relatively blank until the end of the catwalk, a small smile playing on her lips as she saw her teammate blush at the sight of her.

“And last but not least: Vanessa Bottas!” Vanessa walked out timidly. She didn’t look too bad, with the long blonde curls falling down her back and some sparkling makeup. She posed briefly at the end of the runway, glancing up at the crowd through her eyelashes. A relieved smile broke out on her face as the crowd cheered, and she even flicked her hair before walking back. 

“Okay! Now that we’ve seen all our pretty grid girls, it’s time to vote!”

All the drivers and team principals wrote the name down on a piece of paper, being forbidden for voting for anyone from their own team.

As all the grid girls waited anxiously, the votes were counted. After what felt like an eternity, Chase Carey came back onto the stage, having all the grid girls line up behind him.

“And the winner is… Danielle Ricciardo!” Dan grinned widely at this, slightly shocked over the result. He thought Carla had clearly won, but apparently, he had done enough to be crowned the best grid girl.

Max came onto the stage as well, holding his hand gently whilst leaning in to whisper to him.

“Let’s not leave to late, we still have some fun planned for the night.”


End file.
